leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Westwood V
Professor Westwood V (Japanese: ニシノモリ教授　５世 Professor Nishinomori V) is a character of the day who appeared in The Evolution Solution. Upon reaching the Seafoam Islands, and meet Professor Westwood. Ash sums up Westwood's personality by whispering "He seems a little eccentric". Eccentric, indeed, can describe Professor Westwood, who prefers to be called Westwood V, as even theorizes that his eccentricity is hereditary; portraits of four identical Westwood ancestors adorn the walls on the Westwood V's Laboratory as well as his younger self. He is esteemed for his work on the Pokédex, which he wrote the entries for. Professor Westwood admitted to Ash later in the episode, though, that he made up some of the information in the Pokédex. Westwood doesn't travel much, and merely relies on reports for his Pokédex data. When Ash and friends meet up with him, his task at that time was to discover how evolve into . The problem, after stumping the famous professor, was soon solved as the episode progressed, with clamping on Westwood's Slowpoke's tail. Slowpoke evolved into Slowbro, thus commencing Westwood's studies on the matter. This task done was in the hope that he would be awarded more, thus thinking that the Pokémon Symposium would be impressed by his work. The outcome of this, though, is uncertain. Westwood is eccentric in such a way that he asks the portraits of Westwood I to IV to forgive him for his mistakes, and sometimes forgets and requests forgiveness from his own portrait, as well. He has also expressed desire to surpass his predecessors' achievements, too, though, and even commented that he deserved a statue rather than a mere portrait. Westwood might be also considered a bit vain, as he has not replaced his portrait with a more recent one. His portrait was taken some time ago, as he had a full head of hair in the said painting. He was quite good looking, anyway, and tends to stare at his portrait at length after prostrating to the other four. Other than that, Westwood has dedicated his life to being a Pokémon Professor and researcher, and cares much for his last remaining Pokémon, Slowpoke, as evident from the part where Team Rocket tried to capture it. Professor Westwood's Slowpoke, which subsequently evolved into Slowbro after Jessie's Shellder accidentally clamped on its tail, is Westwood's last remaining Pokémon after his previous ones had been given away to beginning Trainers or released. Slowbro enjoys the company of Misty's Psyduck, who shares its unintelligent, clueless look. Pokémon On hand first appeared when he had it to find out what happens with a and a . It appeared as a Slowpoke on a rock outside Westwood's lab, having its tail in the water. As and investigated, Misty's Psyduck came out and engaged Slowpoke in a random, unintelligible conversation. A grabbed both of their tails, but nothing happened. Later, when attempted to capture all of the Pokémon in Westwood V's lab, Slowpoke came in. He tried to run away with Slowpoke, but the trio caught up. Jessie sent out her newly captured , and it clamped onto Psyduck. This gave it a headache, prompting it to use and , which sent Team Rocket flying. Slowpoke walked over to Psyduck to thank it, but it tripped on Shellder, which clamped onto its tail and caused it to evolve into Slowbro. Team Rocket tried to grab it, but it used , sending them flying again. In the end, Psyduck said goodbye to Slowbro in another random conversation. Slowbro's known moves are and .}} On Slowbro's tail was originally Jessie's, but after tripped, it clamped onto its tail, causing it to evolve. Shellder's known moves before attaching itself to Slowpoke were and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=龍田直樹 Naoki Tatsuta |en=Nathan Price |he=שלמה סדן Shlomo Sadan |fi=Pasi Ruohonen |no=Trond Teigen |pt_br=Daoiz Cabezudo |es_eu=Roberto Cuenca Martínez |pl=Krzysztof Zakrzewski}} Trivia * According to the Encyclopedia Pokemonica and a Pokémon Daisuki Club site describing the Pokémon world, modern Poké Balls were developed in 1925 from the research of Professor Westwood of Celadon University. Category:Anime characters Category:Kanto characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Professors de:Rätselhafte Entwicklung#Professor Westwood fr:Professeur Westwood it:Professor Westwood V zh:西野森五世